


The Serbian and the Sybian

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tesla takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Serbian and the Sybian

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what a Sybian is, enlighten yourself at Wikipedia before you read. And then enjoy!

It was only fair, Nikola reasoned, that he have _some_ fun. His research into the holographic map had once again been interrupted by a Sanctuary-wide crisis. While he had been searching for the offspring of the popkin, he had ventured into a closet in the section set aside as Helen's private chambers. He'd taken the opportunity to snoop and, lo and behold, he'd found something quite interesting tucked away. He recognized it immediately of course, and waited until the children were preoccupied before he sidled up to Helen and smirked at her. She met his smirk with a wary look.

"I found your little toy," he said. He lowered his voice to a slight hiss. "The Sybian?"

To her credit, Helen didn't blush or prevaricate. "Oh, that. I'd forgotten I even had it. The control broke years ago. I've been meaning to throw it out."

"Oh, Helen. If I can operate an autotype across an entire continent, I assure you that a simple motor in another part of the house would be no problem whatsoever."

Helen looked at his hand as he twisted two fingers in the air. Helen actually looked flustered, and she quickly focused on her task of securing the popkin's habitat. "Are you simply here to flirt with me? I would have thought you'd be more than eager to return to your holo-map research."

"Hm." Nikola was grinning. "Have it your way. But you know where to find me if you rethink your position."

Helen rolled her eyes as Nikola sauntered away, ruing how the man could turn anything into a double entendre. She'd thought that losing his vampiric powers would make him less of a bother. But naturally he'd found a way to make it work for him. She shook her head and went back to her work, forcing herself not to think about the broken Sybian in her closet and the very appealing offer that had just been leveled. She wet her bottom lip with her tongue and glanced toward Nikola's retreating back. She cleared her throat and shook her head.

#

That night, Nikola returned to his temporary quarters - and why did everyone stress the word _temporary_ when they mentioned it? - and found a note stuck to the door. He frowned and unfolded it, smiling as he read the message that would be indecipherable to anyone else.

  
**  
_10.00p - Three quick bursts  
10.05p - Do your worst_   
**   


#

Helen took a bubble bath, soaking long enough that she began to drowse. Her arms rested on the edge of the tub, her feet on the bottom so that her knees rose from the bubbles like twin islands. She was extremely sensitive at the thought of what she planned to do. She remembered performing for James, the look in his eye and the way his hand strayed to the crotch of his trousers of its own volition.

She resisted the urge to touch herself in the bath. There would be time enough for that soon, and she didn't exactly need to stoke the fires.

At three minutes to ten, she got out of the bath and carefully dried herself. Her breasts were sensitive, her lower body tingling with anticipation as she walked into the bedroom. Several of her lovers had noticed that, when naked, she walked on the balls of her feet as if still trying to gain the height of her heeled shoes and boots. It was a trait she'd picked up as a teenager and she'd never quite outgrown, even after sixteen decades of life.

Her Sybian, long broken, sat in front of the bed. It was shaped like a saddle with a phallic extension rising from the horn. Helen picked up the bottle of lubrication from the bed and poured some into her palm. She knelt beside the device and gripped the dildo like a penis, stroking lovingly as if it was a real person. She tilted her head to the side, her thighs pressed together as she formed the fantasy.

The dildo jumped in her hand and she bit back a shout of surprise. Two more quick bursts and Helen's heart began drumming against her ribs. It worked. It was going to work. She felt her skin flush, her nipples becoming hard as she stood up and straddled the seat. She swallowed hard, one hand between her legs to spread the lube over her labia as she crouched. She was facing the bed, where she had earlier placed three pillows.

Helen closed her eyes and rubbed the tip of the dildo against her opening. Her lips parted in a silent gasp as she let it fill her, settling onto the seat. She braced one hand against the front edge of the Sybian, stretching the other out to balance herself on the edge of the bed. Normally, she would hold the control in her right hand. But not since 1992...

 _"Stop! Stop, oh, you must..."  
"It's not working properly... Helen!"  
And then a white-out orgasm, her entire body trembling as a supernova went through her._

She shuddered at the memory. She remained still, the anticipation making her pant. She was about to look toward the clock with irritation when the machine suddenly sprung to life again. She cried out in surprise and pleasure as a slow, steady vibration ran through her body. The way she was sitting, the tops of her feet were flat on the carpet and her toes curled.

She tightened her muscles around the dildo, her breathing already ragged. She knew it wasn't necessary to thrust, but her body tried to start out of habit. She tensed her legs and forced herself to remain still, leaning forward to rest her head on her arm. Her fingers clenched and released the sheet and she heard her voice rise in a keening moan. The machine's pitch rose as well and she pictured Tesla in his room...

...he would be sprawled on the bed, she knew, naked. One leg bent and the other stretched out. He was so casual with his nudity. She couldn't count the times she and the others had stepped into his room only to find him nonchalantly disrobed. The man once bathed in front of her for crying out loud. She knew precisely what he would look like. A smooth chest, lean and tight with small nipples. A small tuft of hair at the base of his penis. She pictured one hand around his cock and gently stroking with two or three fingers, his eyes closed as his other hand turned pirouettes in the air as he manipulated her Sybian.

Helen sat up and put one hand on top of the other, her arms pressing her breasts together. The flesh was reddish pink, her nipples standing almost painfully erect. She reached up and brushed her hair out of her face, sweat beading her forehead and upper lip. "Yes, yes, yes," she groaned. "Don't stop." She groaned. She suddenly wished Nikola was sitting on the foot of her bed, legs spread so she could lean forward and take his cock into her mouth. Sucking while she rode the rubber attachment.

She parted her lips and mimed sucking him, using her tongue before she slipped two fingers into her mouth and sucked them. His cock would be thicker, she knew. She rolled her head back, hunched her shoulders, and ground her hips down onto the saddle as she came. She didn't make an attempt to remain silent, she didn't even try to rein herself in. She exhaled sharply, panting, her hips bucking against the toy inside her as her legs tightened around the device.

Helen leaned forward and rested her head on the bed. The cool sheets felt good against her hot skin, and she was reluctant to get up. When she finally did, rising from the device with a gasp as sensitive flesh was brushed, she found her kimono and wrapped it around her body. The collar opened wide enough to reveal the inner curve of her breast, and when she walked her thighs were exposed.

She walked to her nightstand as the Sybian continued to hum, trembling against the floor of her bedroom. She brushed her hair back, wiping away the remaining sweat as she picked up the object she'd placed next to the lamp earlier. She removed something, put it in a slipcase, and smiled to herself. She left her bedroom, taking a circuitous route to the guest wing so she would be less likely to run into anyone. When she arrived at her destination, she knocked on the door and stepped back.

"Son of a bitch. Go away!"

"No, Nikola. Open the door, please."

She heard movement inside, a clatter and a squeal of something with old hinges. The door opened and a sweaty, half-naked Nikola stood in front of her. He'd wrapped a towel around his waist, but the bulge of his erection was clearly visible. The cloth gaped enough that she could see his pubic hair and the muscles descending in a tight V to his crotch. She wanted to reach out and touch it, but that wasn't the game. Not tonight. She met his eyes and smiled innocently.

"Thank you for your assistance this evening, Nikola." She held up the disc she had just recorded. "Accept this as a thank you... a reward."

He looked at it, realized what it was, and tightened his grip on the towel. "Why, Helen. Your pleasure was reward enough for me."

"Oh? Well, I'll just destroy this then--"

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, his eyes dropping to her exposed décolletage. "Let's not be hasty." He took the disc from her and smiled. "I'll watch it as soon as I can."

"Very good. I trust you'll find it uplifting." She glanced pointedly at his crotch. "Hm. Good night, Nikola."

"It certainly will be."

Helen turned and walked away. She felt his eyes on her ass and gave her hips an extra sway until she rounded the corner and she heard his door slam. She grinned, chuckled, and rearranged her kimono so that it covered more as she walked back to her bedroom.


End file.
